


Desert

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A poem inspired by "The Forge" from Archer's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

_Desert_

Under the hot desert sun I find you  
So far away from anywhere  
So alone. I need you.

I call your name but you don't hear  
Each step brings me farther away  
From you. I want you.

I run to you falling with each pace  
You are not there to help me up.  
So tired. I need you.

Burned skin and hot flesh  
I cannot wait any longer  
For you. I want you.

I cry for you sand-stained tears  
Burning my eyes like fire  
So scared. I need you


End file.
